1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Power over Ethernet (PoE) and, more particularly, to a system and method for PoE provisioning for a computing device using a network profile.
2. Introduction
The IEEE 802.3af and 802.3at PoE specifications provide a framework for delivery of power from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over Ethernet cabling. Various types of PDs exist, including voice over IP (VoIP) phones, wireless LAN access points, Bluetooth access points, network cameras, computing devices, etc.
Computing devices such as portable computers are used extensively in corporate environments. In these environments, PoE networks can play a key role when deployed in various areas such as conference rooms. Here, user flexibility is enabled as power is provided to the computing device via a single network connection.
One of the challenges in providing PoE support for the multitude of computing devices is the proper allocation of power amongst a plurality of computing devices. Not only can power supplies be limited, but power allocation between computing devices can also vary significantly based on such factors as hardware components (internal and external), usage modes, user behavior, etc.
In the PoE process, a valid device detection is first performed. This detection process identifies whether or not it is connected to a valid device to ensure that power is not applied to non-PoE capable devices. After a valid PD is discovered, the PSE can perform a power classification. In a conventional 802.3af allocation, each PD would initially be assigned a 15.4 W power classification after a Layer 1 discovery process. A Layer 2 classification engine can be used to reclassify the PD. Such a Layer 2 classification process can be included in PoE systems such as 802.3af, 802.3 at or proprietary schemes.
In one example, the classification process can be based on power management information that is stored at the computing device. This locally-resident power management information would then be sent to the PSE via Layer 2 to enable power request/priority processing at the PSE. A disadvantage of such a PoE processing scheme is the reliance on custom configuration information on the computing device. This can often prove problematic when considering an IT department's desire for mass deployment of a standard software image to the installed base of computing devices. What is needed therefore is an improved mechanism for enabling PoE power request/priority determinations.